Various types of loaders are known for loading cartridges into various types of firearms. For example, loaders may be utilized to load cartridges into the cylinders of revolvers. A revolver typically includes a cylinder which has multiple chambers (typically five or six chambers), each of which is configured to accept a bullet cartridge therein for firing of the bullet from the revolver. As is generally understood, the cylinder rotates to align each chamber in turn with a barrel of the revolver. When a trigger is pulled, a hammer of the revolver strikes the cartridge loaded in the aligned cylinder, causing a propellant to ignite and fire a bullet from the cartridge.
A typical loader temporarily retains multiple loaded bullet cartridges for transfer to the cylinder when required. When reloading of the cylinder is required, the cartridges are generally simultaneously released from the loader into the chambers of the cylinder. Many known loaders, for example, include a rotational apparatus which, when twisted, releases the cartridges within the loader and allows them to fall into the cylinder. However, such release apparatus is relatively complicated and can be cumbersome for a user of the loader. Additionally, known loaders do not adequately urge the cartridges from the loaders into the cylinders, instead relying mainly on gravity for such cartridge transfer. Further, in many cases, cartridges are held relatively rigidly within the loader, thus making alignment of the cartridges with the chambers of the cylinder difficult. Alternatively, some cartridges are held relatively loosely to aid in alignment, causing the loose cartridges to rattle in the loader.
Accordingly, improved loaders for loading cartridges in revolver cylinders are desired in the art.